The Fourth Bride
by BadLuck92
Summary: Dracula and his brides want a fourth bride. Natasha and her 'family' are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oneshot. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula, Verona, Aleera, or Marishka.


"When are we gonna get there?" asked Mary

"In about 10 hours." answered their father.

John, his new wife Janet of almost six years, her two daughters Mary, 17, and Christy, 16, and John's daughter from his first marriage, Natasha, also 17 were heading to somewhere, she hadn't been paying attention when her father was telling her. She and Janet and her two daughters didn't really get along, John believed her mother was poisoning her against them. Natasha didn't get to see her father often, even though she spent the whole summer with him. Their time together was usually ruined by Janet and Mary. Christy wasn't that bad, they had one thing in common, horror and action movies. Christy was also less of a bitch than her mother and older sister. But not by much.

"Shit"

"What John?" snapped Janet

"It's raining pretty bad."

"Ya," said Mary, "If there was only four of us we could have flown." Janet and Christy joined Mary in laughter.

Natasha sighed and rested her head on the window, "ow" she yelped when she hit her head off the window, "What happened?"

"The cars stuck. Nate, come out and help me."

_Its Natasha, not Nate, dumbass_

"Dad why can't Christy or Mary help you?"

"We are wearing NEW shoes." answered Mary.

"Here," said Christy, as she handed Natasha her coat. Before she could even thank Christy Janet snapped "Christy don't give her you coat, it'll get dirty."

"But she doesn't have a coat mom."

"She'll be fine."

"Hurry up Nate!" her father yelled from outside the car. She muttered thanks to Christy and got out of the car. They had been pushing the car for over an hour. Natasha who was only in a tank top, jeans, and sandals and was well, freezing would be an understatement.

"D-d-dad, it a-ain't movin"

"It has to, there's now where we can spend the night."

"Excuse me sir, are you in trouble." said a voice from behind them.

"Yes, our car won't move, its stuck. Do you know a place we could spend the night."

"But of course"

Natasha could barely see him through all the rain.

"Me and my brides would be honoured to have you for dinner, how many are there?"

"Five– wait, your _brides_, as in more than one!"

The man smirked when screams came from the direction if the car. Natasha turned and saw three beautiful women, one had long strait hair and was holding Janet, one had long dirty blonde hair, she was holding Christy, and the third one had long bright red, almost dark, dark, pink hair, she was holding Mary. The one with black hair came forward and grabbed John, leaving Natasha all alone.

"You planned this, didn't you!" yelled John

"What?"

"Trust me," said the man with a heavy Romanian accent, "she didn't plan a thing. My brides and I have been searching for a new bride for years." At this point the red head came forward and grabbed Natasha. "Now all we have to do is decide which one of you three beautiful women will be my fourth bride."

"Who are you?" Janet snapped

"He's Count Dracula," answered Christy, "and these are his brides Aleera, Verona, and Marishka."

"Dracula isn't real honey," Janet said in a sickening sweet voice, then she turned to John "this is why I don't like your daughter around mine, look at the ideas she puts in our daughters heads."

"SILENCE" yelled Dracula, "your daughter Christy is right and now we must leave." Dracula began to mutter something and then their worlds went black.

When Natasha woke up she was lying in a warm, not to mention comfortable bed. That was when she noticed she now had a nightgown on and all the mud from the previous night was gone, someone had washed her.

"Oh good, you are awake." came a voice from the door. She looked and in the doorway stood Aleera. She shut the door and walked towards the bed. "Well come, we must get you ready." She seemed happy, a little too happy.

"Ready for what?"

"Dinner." She said as she pulled Natasha out of the bed and over towards the closet. "Mmmm" she muttered as she searched the closet, "Perfect!"

She pulled out a one piece dress, which Aleera was grateful for, the dress had a low V-neck showing some cleavage, there were no sleeves, and even though it went to the floor there was a slit that went up the front of the dress up to her the area between her knees and thighs. The dress was almost the same colour as Aleera's hair.

"And now your hair."

"Can't we just put it in a ponytail or something." Okay, that might not go with the dress but usually she just tied her over shoulder length, golden blonde hair up. She sucked when it came to doing her hair. "Oh no, the master likes it down."

"Why does he need another bride, he already has three?"

"Simple," came Marishka's voice from the door, "Even though we love each other dearly after a few hundred years together we need some, how do you say it, ah yes, new blood. Now come, the master is waiting."

When they got there, only Dracula was there. "Ah, ladies, my dears, would you see what is taking the others so long." They nodded and left leaving Natasha alone with Dracula. "Come my dear, I won't bite, yet."

She took his hand and he lead her to the table. He sat down beside her, "You look beautiful."

"T-thank you."

He ran his hand down her arm, she shivered. She could have sworn she saw him smirk, his hand ran down her sides and to her knee. Natasha had her eyes closed now, so she didn't see him move his hand down into the slit of her dress. He touched the skin and moved his hand up and up. Natasha knew she should have been screaming at him to stop, but it felt to good. She almost moaned in pleasure when his hand grabbed her inner thigh, but was stopped when the dining room doors opened.

"Sorry master, but we had them all ready and then when we left for a few minutes they had changed and crawled back into bed."

"I see," Dracula said, a blind man could tell he was trying to hold back his anger, "I like to believe I am an understanding man. I take you into my home, give you a place to rest, I am giving you food, and you don't appreciate it." Watching Dracula scold the rest of the 'family' she found it hard to keep her laughter at bay.

"Now sit down"

Dracula was at the head of the table, Verona, Aleera, Mary and Christy to his left, Marishka, Natasha, Christy and John to his right. There was actual food.

"Don't eat it, it's probably poisoned." Janet said, Christy and Natasha looked down on their plates, they had both already taken a few bites.

"But it's good."

"Ya." agreed Natasha, taking another bite.

They ate in silence and when they were done Dracula and his brides, who only had a few glasses of blood said, "Follow us."

They were led to what looked like a library/sitting room. Once the doors were shut John ran to them and tried to open them, "They've locked us in!"

"What now?" asked Natasha.

"Isn't it obvious," said Janet, "He's a Count, which means he's rich. When he chooses one of you, you can give _us_ the money. We'll never have to work again. So, Mary, you are the most beautiful one here so you have to seduce him, find out where his money is, we'll take it, and run."

"Mom, that won't work."

"Your just jealous cause she said I'm beautiful."

"I think Christy's right," said Natasha, "Dracula is hundreds, maybe even thousands of years old. He's had a long time to secure his castle, we're not gettin out of her unless he lets us out."

"Don't be stupid you two. Men are all the same. Mary can easily get him wound around her finger."

Natasha sighed, and thought back to dinner when she had been alone with Dracula. She had never been so aroused in her life, her mind had been screaming at her to slap him, but her body had wanted him to take her on that table right then and there. If she was going to resist Dracula's charm she was going to have to try harder. And Janet's plan, Natasha decided, was stupid. Her plan for Mary to seduce Dracula within the next week was stupid, Dracula was the king of seduction. When she caught Christy's eyes she could tell the younger girl agreed with her, but they seemed to be the only two who thought it was a bad idea. John was like Janet's little puppet or love slave, he'd do anything for her. Natasha got up from the couch and walked down aisles of books and found one she liked.

After a few hours Marishka opened the door, informing them that it was time for dinner. "Didn't we just have dinner?" Asked Christy

"We had lunch." Natasha answered. At dinner there was only the five of them, Dracula and his brides weren't there. They didn't really say much to each other, and afterward they just wondered back to their individual rooms.

Mary sat in her room. It was going to be easy, she was far from a virgin and she knew how to seduce a man, they were all the same and it wasn't hard. She walked to the mirror in her room. She pulled her dress down enough so you could basically see her breasts and she walked down to the library where she found Dracula sitting in a chair, reading a book. She walked over to the chair, leaned over and back of it and began to kiss his neck. She took the book and tossed it aside. Mary moved her lips up to his ear and moaned. Dracula turned his head and kissed her passionately. He stood and held her, moving his hands to her throat. He stopped kissing her and tightened his grip on her neck.

Mary began to choke and fell to her knees. Dracula's eyes became more and more blue as he got angrier. "Never play me for a fool." He said and threw her to the ground and left. Mary got up and cried out as she stormed out of the room. She ran into the brides who gave her dirty looks, as if they knew what had happened.

Natasha was in her room, reading a book she found in the library. It wasn't much, just a book of poems. She yawned and tossed the book into a nearby chair. She laid down and quickly fell asleep.

"Come on Natasha, it is time to wake up!" Said a voice, it sounded like Marishka but Natasha was to tired to care. She groaned and rolled over, "Five more minutes..."

Marishka laughed, "Come, lunch shall be served soon."

Lunch, had she really slept that long, she must have been asleep for at least 12 hours.

"Not hungry." She thought it came out clear but Marishka, if she wasn't a vampire, wouldn't have understood it. Marishka sighed and looked at Natasha, she looked so peaceful. Marishka decided to leave her, after all, Natasha could always get something to eat later. On the way down the stairs Marishka met up with Dracula, she smiled and hugged him, "Where are you going?" He asked her, "I believe you were to get young Natasha for dinner."

"I was master, but she was tired and claimed she wasn't hungry. However if you want me to–"

"No, I shall get her."

Dracula walked into her room and shut the door. She looked so peaceful when she slept, all the stress that he knew that 'family' must cause her was gone. He walked to the side of the bed, sat down, and gently shook her. Natasha groaned again but didn't wake up. Dracula smirked, he bent down and gently kissed her.

Natasha moaned, she could feel lips on hers, she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into Dracula's ice blue eyes. She gasped and Dracula used that opportunity to deepen the kiss. She was shocked when she felt his tongue in her mouth, she moaned, it felt so wonderful. She wanted more. Her hand found the back of his head and pulled him closer. She turned her head to the side when she needed air.

Dracula, who didn't need air, turned his attention to her neck. He stopped and looked at her, eyes closed in pleasure. He smirked and moved lower. It was only when he squeezed her breasts that she became aware of what was happening. "Dracula, you m-must stop–"

He smirked and continued what he was doing but whispered in her ear, "Do you really want me to?"

"Y-yes."

"Look at me and say that."

She looked up at him, locked eyes with him, and couldn't utter a single word. He smiled and moved his hands down to her thighs. She gasped when she felt his hands pulling her dress up to her waist. His hands massaged her inner thighs while he kissed her neck. She opened her legs, giving him more access.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

They turned towards the door, standing in the doorway was John, Mary, Janet, and Christy. Natasha tuned red and buried her head in Dracula's chest.

"Get off her!"

Dracula climbed off her and as he got off her he pulled her dress back down.

"Natasha you slut!" her father hissed

"Dad!?"

"You want to talk _slut_, then talk to _her_." stated Verona, pointing to Mary, as she and the brides also appeared. If it was possible Natasha turned redder. Everyone was now looking at Mary, taking attention away from her, for which she was very thankful.

"I will have you know that I am a virgin."

Natasha held back a laugh as she got off the bed.

"Of course you are," said Dracula as he slid his hand around Natasha's waist, "and you just _innocently_ came onto me earlier."

Mary and the rest of them paled and quickly ran off. This left Natasha, Dracula, and his brides. Dracula tightened his hold on her and whispered in her ear, "We shall finish later."

They left leaving Natasha alone in her room. Breathing hard she sat down on the bed. Her stomach growled alerting her to the fact she was hungry. She checked her reflection in the mirror and finding it to be satisfactory she headed down to the kitchen. When she got down she saw John and the rest of them eating.

"You" Janet hissed when Natasha walked in, "You've ruined _everything_."

"How, I tried to tell you Dracula ain't an idiot and he would see through your plan! And did you believe me? No."

Seeing she had only succeeded in making them more angry she grabbed apple and left. On her way to he room she passed by a closed door, and heard Marishka, Verona, and Aleera talking. She could tell it was the brides but she couldn't which one was talking.

"What colour?"

"Violet"

"No, blue"

"Violet"

"Blue"

"Oh, I know, both!"

Not knowing what they were talking about she kept walking. She finished her apple and through the core into the fire that was going in her room. She walked into the bathroom, filled the large tub with hot water and got in. She leaned back and closed her eyes, but opened them again when she heard a noise. She quickly covered herself when she saw Dracula standing there with a smirk on his beautiful face.

He took off his clock and the shirt underneath, leaving nothing covering his bare chest. He walked over to the tub and kneeled down. His fingers trailed through the water and up to her face. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Natasha was so swept away by the kiss she didn't notice Dracula pick her up and place her on the bed. His hands roamed he body, stopping only to pleasure her. His lips found her chest and his finger found her most sacred place. Natasha gasped in pleasure when she felt his fingers enter her and begin a slow pumping motion.

She felt something in the pit of her stomach and after a few minutes she couldn't hold it back and screamed in pleasure.

Dracula kissed his way back up to her neck and whispered in her ear, "This is but a taste of the pleasure I could give you." He gave her one last kiss, grabbed his shirt and coat and left. She slowly got up and shook her head, she had almost had sex with the Count, _again_. She walked over to the dresser and got out a night dress and put it on. She made her way back to the bed and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep immediately, dreaming of Dracula showing that pleasure he had spoken of.

The next morning, or night, she wasn't sure, it was hard to keep track of time here, she was woken up by Verona shaking her.

Natasha looked at her, "What's going on?"

"We must get you ready for the master."

Marishka took out a box and set it on the end of the bed. She pulled out a beautiful _violet and blue_ dress. _Was this what they were talking about in that room?_ The brides smiled and helped her into the dress. It was a beautiful two piece dress; the top half only covered her chest and the sleeves, well the top resembled Marishka's, except instead of being gold and white it was completely light violet. The bottom half started at her lower waist and looked like Aleera and Verona's, except it was blue and on the side there was a slit that went up to the mid thigh.

"Umm...Isn't it a bit...long?"

They laughed, "No," Aleera said holding a pair of gold high heeled shoes. Natasha put them on but the dress was sweeping the floor. They led her over to the bed and sat her down and started to apply make up. When they were done she looked in the mirror; she looked like a bride. She paled and almost fell over but Marishka hugged her, "Is this not wonderful, soon you will be one of us!"

Natasha couldn't answer and allowed the brides to lead her to the dining room. In the dining room her family was already seated. "How come _you_ got a new dress?"

Dracula stood up, "I like to spoil my brides." he said smiling along with his brides. Natasha paled, she was terrified. He took out a couple of gold and silver bracelets and walked up to Natasha. He took her wrists and kissed, placing some of the bracelets on each wrist.

"Now wait a minute," yelled John standing up, "no child of mine is going to be one of your sluts!"

There was dead silence and you could tell Dracula and his brides were restraining themselves. The brides didn't like being called sluts. The only slept with Dracula, and Dracula didn't like anyone insulting his brides. Dracula turned towards John with cold eyes, "How dare you" he hissed and snapped his fingers. Three vampires appeared, "get rid of them." The vampires smirked and Natasha paled.

"No!" she ran over to Dracula and just when she was in front of him she tripped, stupid shoes. Dracula caught her and she looked up at him, "Please don't kill them, please."

His gaze softened somewhat and he looked up the three vampires, "Take them back to the thing they were driving."

When they were gone Natasha looked up at him, "Thank you."

He smirked and walked behind her and began to message her shoulders. While he was messaging her shoulders he began to kiss her neck and that was when reality checked back in. She twirled around so she was facing Dracula and his brides, she saw the exit and ran for it. She could hear his roar, believing she had angered him she ran harder, which was hard to do in the heels. She made it to the main lobby and ran for what looked like a door, but she couldn't find a handle or even a seem to indicate a door. The brides landed a few feet away from her and she turned to run, only to run into Dracula. She looked up and in his eyes she only furry and anger. She began to back up and Verona and Marishka grabbed her.

She cringed and tried to raise her hands to her face when he raised his hand to strike her. He stopped and walked closer, "Do not fear me."

_How can I not?_

He looked down at her but she refused to meet his gaze. His head descended until his lips were just above hers. She could smell the blood him, and what scared her was she found it arousing. She lowed her head as to not meet his gaze. She felt Aleera's hands on her neck, clearing it of hair, and Natasha began to struggle again.

"Relax." Came Verona's voice from her left. Natasha looked up at her through her hair and felt Aleera's hands once again removing her hair from her face and neck and began to fix it so it looked nice. She then used her hands to tilt Natasha's head so she was looking up at Dracula. Dracula's head lowed until his lips were right on top of hers. The kiss started out slow but it quickly grew passionate. One hand grabbed her hip and the other went to her back, bent at the elbow so he could also cradle her head. His lips left hers and the brides let go of her, knowing Natasha wouldn't be fighting back, she was under his spell.

"One brief moment of pain, and we can be together forever." Those words began to pull Natasha out of Dracula's spell but it was too late. His fangs had already elongated and were at her neck. A scream ripped from her throat and his fangs penetrated her soft skin. It was getting hard to breathe and she could feel her blood leaving her body until her world went black. And she knew that when she woke up she would a beautiful bride of Dracula and she couldn't wait to discover the pleasure he could bring her, and she couldn't wait to begin serving him.


End file.
